


SJ16 - Drabble Nista

by Leesan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, M/M, NSFW, Plot yang berantakan, Writer's Block
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leesan/pseuds/Leesan
Summary: Mengapa diriku membuat hal seperti ini?





	1. A-K

A – Abu

Foto-foto kebersamaannya dengan Sabda kini telah hangus menjadi abu yang berterbangan.

Setelah sekian lama, Diki akhirnya dapat melangkah maju.

...Dan kini, ia siap menerima cinta dari ‘orang itu’.

 

B – Balon

“Dik.”

“Apaan.”

“Gue ga ada duit buat beli kondom, nih.”

Diki meringis. “...Y-Ya udah, berarti malem ini ga usah.”

“Tapi gue udah nafsu, nih. Kalo pake balon gimana?”

Pertanyaan polos itu dibalas dengan buku _Minna no Nihongou_ yang terlempar ke wajah si lelaki tinggi.

 

C – Cinta

“Itu hal yang salah, Dit.”

“Dit, kamu nggak boleh gitu.”

“Kamu udah sinting, ya?”

Dito lelah dan kesal terus mendengar perkataan itu.

Memangnya apa salahnya jika ia menyukai Sabda? Oke, dia lelaki, tetapi hal semacam itu tidak menjadi penghalang baginya! Ia sangat mencintainya, apakah itu salah?

Ia sangat, **sangat** mencintainya. Bahkan ketika tubuh lelaki yang ia sayangi itu sudah membusuk dan dipenuhi oleh binatang-binatang kecil menjijikkan yang menggeliat, ia tetap sangat mencintai Sabda.

 

D – Desahan

Setiap mereka melakukan kegiatan seksual, Diki pasti selalu mengigit sprei, bantal, guling, atau apapun yang bisa ia gigit, untuk menahan suara desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia masih punya harga diri.

Hal ini membuat Arya kesal. Belum lagi kekasihnya itu juga selalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Maka hari itu, Arya mencoba hal yang sedikit ekstrim. Tanpa menunggu sampai di kasur, Arya ‘menyerang’ Diki dengan ciuman panas, lalu mengikat tangan kekasihnya itu menggunakan borgol yang ia pinjam dari Dito.

“A-AHHH! A-AN... AHNYIIING!!! A-AR...! A-ARYAAAA!!!”

Suara kekasihnya itu bagaikan melodi harpa malaikat di telinganya.

 

E - Ereksi

Sabda itu benar-benar iblis. Iblis yang memakai kostum manusia imut.

Ia yakin seratus persen kalau aksi Sabda menumpahkan air ke celananya, lalu mengusap-usap daerah selangkangannya dengan saputangan itu sengaja ia lakukan untuk ‘memancing’nya.

Yah, memang sih, mereka akhir-akhir ini jarang bertemu. Kegiatan-kegiatan kelompok benar-benar membuat waktu mereka terbatas.

Dito menghela napas saat ‘benda’ di selangkangannya berdiri tegak dengan penuh semangat.

 

F – _Fujoshi_

_Fujoshi_.

Makhluk aneh yang mempunyai kegemaran khusus dengan hubungan sesama jenis, entah itu sepasang lelaki atau sepasang perempuan.

Awalnya Dito, Sabda, Arya, dan Diki merasa jijik dengan hal tersebut. Apalagi teman-teman mereka yang _fujoshi_ ini berisik dan menganggu.

...Yah, tapi harus mereka akui, jika bukan karena _fujoshi-fujoshi_ itu, mereka berempat pasti akan mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

Tetapi tetap saja, semua hal itu ada bayarannya.

“Hei, besok jangan lupa kasih tau kita-kita aktivitas kalian malam ini, ya.”

 

G – Goyang

Hari itu merupakan _gathering_ bagi mahasiswa baru prodinya.

Lelaki yang ia sukai berada di kelompok lain, dengan memakai baju dan aksesoris-aksesoris berwarna merah muda.

Dito harus menahan diri untuk tidak ke kamar mandi dan melakukan ‘apa yang ia harus lakukan’ ketika melihat lelaki yang ia sukai itu bergoyang-goyang meneriakkan yel-yel kelompoknya.

 

H – Hitam

Sabda tidak tahu dimana dirinya berada.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia sedang mengendarai motornya seperti biasa, lalu semuanya menjadi hitam gelap.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin dan ringan.

Lalu, ia melihatnya. Liang lahat dengan papan namanya terpasang, yang dikerumuni orang-orang berbaju hitam.

Ia juga dapat melihat lelaki yang ia kenal baik tak henti-hentinya menangis kencang.

Ingin rasanya ia menyentuh lelaki itu. Memeluknya dengan erat sembari mengusap punggungnya, lalu membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa.                                                           

 

I – Indah

Dito sudah banyak melihat pemandangan hal-hal indah di dunia ini, seperti keajaiban alam ataupun lembaran-lembaran berwarna merah di dompetnya.

Tetapi semua itu tidak dapat menandingi pemandangan lelaki yang ia cintai mendesah dan menyebutkan namanya di bawahnya.

 

J – _Jankenpon_

“Jan...”

“Ken...”

“...Pon!”

Batu mengalahkan gunting.

Itu berarti Diki hari ini kembali berada di bawah Arya.

...Ia tidak menolak, sih. Toh, biasanya juga dia selalu di bawah. Lagipula, kalau tidur di bagian bawah itu berarti kau tidak harus khawatir jatuh dari tempat tidurmu.

 

K – Kuda

Arya itu tinggi besar. Tidak sebesar Dito, sih. Tapi tetap saja, **besar**.

Diki tidak protes. Jujur, ia suka dengan yang besar-besar. Apalagi selain besar, punya Arya juga panjang. Walau awalnya sakit, lama-lama kenikmatan luar biasa meliputi tubuhnya saat mereka melakukan kegiatan layaknya suami dan istri.

Julukan ‘kuda’ memang cocok untuknya.


	2. Genre (AryaDiki & DitoSabda)

 

* * *

_First pairing: Arya/Diki_

* * *

**Fantasy**

Di suatu kerajaan yang tentram dan damai, hiduplah seorang putri kerajaan bernama Putri Sella.

Suatu hari, Putri Sella yang malang telah diculik dan ditahan oleh penyihir kejam bernama Opie di sebuah menara tinggi, yang dikelilingi oleh banyak rintangan berbahaya.

Pangeran Diki dari kerajaan sebelah bersumpah akan menyelamatkan sang putri dari kekejaman sang penyihir dan menikahi putri cantik tersebut.

“Jika kau ingin memasuki menara ini, kau harus menghadapiku terlebih dahulu!”

...Tetapi kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memerah ketika melihat lelaki tinggi yang merupakan kaki tangan si penyihir?

 

**Supernatural**

Diki lama-lama merasa lelah menjelaskan banyak hal di bumi yang tentu saja tak pernah diketahui oleh seorang _fallen angel_ dengan nama ‘Arya’. Contohnya, ia harus menjelaskan si malaikat bagaimana cara menggunakan toilet atau pun _ads_ porno yang lewat ketika ia _browsing_.

Tetapi kau tahu apa yang membuatnya hampir menyemburkan kopi paginya? Yaitu ketika Arya tiba-tiba saja duduk di depannya dan bertanya, “Dik, seks itu apa, sih?”

 

**Smut (First Time)**

Malam ini merupakan malam spesial bagi pasangan Arya dan Diki. Kenapa? Karena akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, malam ini merupakan malam pertama mereka sebagai ‘pasangan yang sah’.

Diki tentu saja merasa sangat gugup. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, bersama sesama **lelaki** lagi.

“Hei.”

Arya mengelus wajah Diki. Kekhawatiran terpampang jelas di wajahnya. “Kalo lo emang ga siap, ga usah dipaksain. Gue ngerti, kok.”

Suara suaminya yang lembut menyentuh hati Diki. Ia tidak mau menunggu lagi.

“G-Ga. G-Gue... g-gue... siap.”

Malam itu, keduanya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan tiada tara.

 

**Crossover (Danganronpa)**

“Mayat telah ditemukan! Setelah kalian melakukan investigasi, kita akan mengadakan _Class Trial_!”

Teriakan-teriakan dari para murid bergema di aula saat mereka melihat mayat seorang lelaki yang bersandar ke dinding. Darah segar mengalir deras dari leher lelaki tersebut yang teriris.

Diki mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

Ia bersumpah akan menemukan pelaku yang telah membunuh Arya.

 

**Science Fiction (Doctor Who AU)**

Diki hanya bisa ternganga ketika ia ditarik masuk ke dalam ‘boks telepon umum’ oleh ‘sahabat’nya.

“Bagaimana? Keren, kan?”

Diki mengangguk pelan. ‘Sahabat’nya tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya dan menyentuh pundaknya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak biasanya meminta seseorang untuk menjadi...  _companion_ perjalananku."

Diki berbalik badan, menatapnya dengan pandangan syok.

Arya tersenyum. “Jadi bagaimana? Siap menjelajahi ruang dan waktu?”

 

**Angst**

Berapa kali pun ia mencoba dan terus berusaha, Sabda tidak akan pernah melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti ia melihat Dito.

...Berapa kali pun ia mencoba dan terus berusaha, Diki tidak akan pernah melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti ia melihat Sabda.

 

**Western**

Diki menatap poster yang terpasang di bar dengan pandangan tertarik.

_‘WANTED! DEAD OR ALIVE!_

_ARYA THE REAPER_

_REWARD : 50.000 G’_

“Hm. Menarik juga.” Ujarnya sembari mengisi revolver miliknya dengan beberapa peluru.

 

**Fluff**

“N-Nih. Kue.”

Arya memandang kantung berisi kue kering yang diberikan kepadanya dengan kaget. “I-Ini...?”

Diki membuang muka agar semburat merah di wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh Arya. “Buat lo lah, nying.”

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, tanpa basa-basi Arya langsung memeluk Diki dengan erat. Diki sendiri meronta-ronta agar Arya melepaskannya, walau sebenarnya ia senang dapat dipeluk kekasihnya itu.

Tak jauh dari lokasi kejadian, seorang mahasiswa berkacamata bertubuh gemuk langsung jatuh pingsan dan harus diseret oleh beberapa mahasiswi menjauh dari lokasi.

 

**Suspense**

Tubuhnya ia potong-potong dan ia simpan di lemari es, sementara kedua bola matanya ia taruh di sakunya agar ia tidak merasa kesepian.

Diki itu milik Arya untuk selama-lamanya.

 

**Friendship**

Diki sudah lelah akan delusi Opie dan Dimaz. Hanya karena ia dan Arya selalu bersama, bukan berarti kalau mereka itu saling suka satu sama lain, kan? Mereka berdua ini hanya sahabat baik, kenapa mereka tidak mengerti juga?!

...Yah, walau Diki memang ada **sedikit** _crush_ pada Arya, sih...

* * *

  _Second Pairing_ : Dito/Sabda

* * *

**Adventure**

Setelah sekian lama konflik batin, akhirnya Dito dan Sabda, pasangan _Treasure Hunter_ terkenal, akhirnya naik ke pelaminan.

Mereka berdua berbulan madu dengan bertualang mencari Kristal Air Mata yang terkenal.

 

**Suspense**

Dito terjatuh syok ketika akhirnya dapat membuka ‘ruangan rahasia’ di rumah Sabda setelah susah payah.

Ruangan tersebut penuh akan foto-foto dirinya, dengan tulisan-tulisan merah yang Dito harap bukan darah, bertuliskan ‘MILIKKU’ di semua foto-fotonya.

“Ah, kamu melihatnya.”

Suara Sabda di belakangnya merupakan hal yang terakhir kali Dito dengar sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya.

 

**Angst**

Roda reinkarnasi kembali berputar.

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua terpisah dan tidak mengingat apa pun kenangan yang telah mereka lewati bersama di kehidupan mereka dahulu.

...Sampai kapankah ‘Takdir’ bermain dengan mereka berdua?

 

**Smut**

Hari itu Dito dan Sabda berkumpul dengan yang lain seperti biasa untuk bermain badminton.

Melihat Sabda yang berkeringat karena bermain badminton membuat nafsu bejat Dito memuncak. Setelah tema-temannya yang lain memutuskan untuk pulang, ia tarik Sabda dan ia bawa ke kamarnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Dito langsung mencium Sabda dengan kasar. Sabda yang kaget kemudian membalas ciuman tersebut. Dito lalu beralih ke leher Sabda dan mengigitnya untuk meninggalkan _kissmark_ sementara tangannya mulai menyusup ke balik baju yang dipakai Sabda.

“K-Ken... ah! Kenapa... tiba-tiba...?” Sabda bertanya lemah di sela-sela desahannya. Dito tidak menjawab saking bersemangatnya dia menjamah tubuh lelaki yang disukainya.

Melihat ini, Sabda hanya tertawa kecil sembari merangkul leher Dito.

Besoknya, Sabda tidak bisa bergerak.

 

**Crossover (How I Met Your Mother)**

“Nak, bapak udah pernah cerita tentang bagaimana bapak sama mama bertemu, ga?”

Opie dan Vito saling pandang sebelum Opie menghela napas. “...Ini pasti hukuman karena aku sama abang ngejual _doujinshi_ bapak sama mama, kan?”

Dito mengangkat satu alisnya. “Hah? Nggak, kok. Dan apa maksud kamu tentang ngejual _doujinshi_?”

“E-Eh, b-bukan apa-apa kok, pak!” Opie yang mendengar sanggahan orang tuanya langsung panik.

Dito baru saja ingin bertanya lebih lanjut pada anak perempuannya itu sebelum Vito menyela dengan penuh semangat. “Cerita apa?! Aku sama Opie belum pernah dengar! Ceritain, ceritain, ceritain!!!”

Mendengar Vito yang bersemangat membuat Dito mengesampingkan omongan Opie tadi dan melanjutkan apa yang ia ingin ceritakan pada anak-anaknya. Opie langsung menghela napas bersyukur dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada abangnya dalam hati. Ia berjanji kalau ia akan mentraktir abangnya nanti.

“Uhum. Jadi begini,” Dito batuk dengan sengaja untuk efek dramatis. “Dua puluh tahun lalu, bapak tinggal bersama Paman Anju dan Paman Besto. Lalu suatu malam, saat bapak sedang bersama Paman Gusta...”

 

**Fluff**

Hari itu Dito dan Sabda tengah mengikuti kegiatan _benkyoukai_ untuk menambah pengetahuan mereka bersama teman-temannya. Urusan mendadak yang misterius membuat Dito harus pulang duluan meninggalkan yang lain.

“Aku pulang dulu, ya.” Ujarnya sembari mengusap kepala Sabda, lalu berbalik badan dan pergi.

Sabda tersenyum memandang **‘sahabat’** nya itu. “Hati-hati, ya!”

Tak jauh dari lokasi kejadian, seorang mahasiswi berkacamata yang memakai jilbab langsung jatuh pingsan dan harus diseret oleh beberapa mahasiswi dan seorang mahasiswa menjauh dari lokasi.

 

**Drama**

“Mulai sekarang, tolong jangan dekat-dekat denganku lagi.”

Kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Sabda begitu saja.

Saat lelaki di depannya pergi dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, Sabda berkali-berkali berbisik meminta maaf di sela-sela tangisannya.

 

**Crime**

Dito adalah polisi yang populer karena jasanya menangkap banyak penjahat dan menjaga keamanan wilayah 5JI6. Apalagi sifatnya juga ramah dan sopan, membuat banyak orang mengidolakannya.

Sabda adalah pemimpin dari gerbong kriminal yang berniat untuk menghancurkan wilayah 5JI6 hanya karena menurutnya “kejahatan itu lebih menarik”. Sampai detik ini, ia belum pernah bisa tertangkap oleh polisi, termasuk Dito.

Seorang polisi dan seorang kriminal tidak mungkin dapat bersatu.

 

**Mystery**

Suatu hari, Dito menemukan surat misterius tanpa nama tepat di bawah pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada tulisan apapun di surat tersebut, hanya kertas putih polos.

Dito merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Apa maksud dari surat ini?

 

**Family**

Dito adalah seorang karyawan HRD di sebuah perusahaan terkenal sekaligus seorang ayah dan suami yang mencintai keluarganya.

Sedangkan Sabda adalah seorang guru di sebuah taman kanak-kanak di dekat rumah sekaligus ayah dan ‘istri’ yang sangat mencintai keluarganya.

Vito adalah anak pertama mereka. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan sastra yang gampang bergaul dan sangat ribut, dalam arti positif. Ia juga tengah menjalin hubungan dengan teman lelakinya yang bernama Abi. Dito dan Sabda tak masalah dengan hal ini karena mereka mencintai Vito.

Opie adalah anak perempuan mereka. Seorang pelajar sekolah menengah atas yang pandai menggambar dan senang membuat _doujinshi_ berdasarkan orang tuanya, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka tentu saja.

Keluarga ini sangat harmonis, sehingga orang-orang sering menyebutnya sebagai ‘keluarga cemara’. Benar-benar _family goal_ sekali, bukan?


	3. Prompt Satu Kalimat 1

"The first thing he sees in the morning is..."  
Pairing: Arya/Diki

* * *

Diki mengerang ketika merasakan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan menyinari wajahnya.

Lalu berteriak ketika ia mendapati dirinya berbaring di kasur empuk di sebuah kamar yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, dengan tubuhnya yang tanpa busana dan hanya tertutup selimut.  
  
"Ugh... apaan sih teriak-teriak?"  
  
Suara lelaki yang terdengar dari balik selimut mengagetkan Diki. Dengan cekatan ia tarik selimut tersebut, mendapati seorang lelaki yang ia kenal menguap lebar.  
  
Sudahkah disebutkan kalau lelaki tersebut juga tidak memakai baju?  
  
"A-Arya... k-kita..."  
  
"Loh, kamu ga ingat?" pertanyaan Arya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. "Kita kan habis berhubungan... yah, kau tahu sendiri."  
  
Jawaban Arya yang santai membuat Diki pingsan akibat syok.


	4. Prompt Satu Kalimat 2

"After five years, he just happened to walk on his street."  
Pairing: Dito/Sabda

* * *

Sabda adalah pemilik toko kecil yang menjual berbagai macam bunga yang cantik. Setiap hari, ia melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh besar (yang dari pakaiannya terlihat seperti karyawan) melintasi toko bunganya.  
  
Entah bagaimana, Sabda langsung jatuh hati ketika melihat lelaki itu melintasi toko bunganya pertama kali.  
  
Terdengar konyol memang, jatuh hati kepada orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal, tetapi cinta itu tidak 'memandang batas', bukan?  
  
Sayangnya, Sabda tidak berani memulai percakapan dengan lelaki tersebut, jadi ia hanya bisa memandang lelaki misterius itu.  
  
Dan suatu hari, orang tersebut tidak lagi terlihat melintasi tokonya.  
  
Sabda panik. Berbagai pikiran negatif memenuhi pikirannya. Bagaimana jika lelaki tersebut merasa risih atau terganggu karena dilihat Sabda terus?  
  
Sabda yang malang hanya bisa menahan air mata.  
  
Lima tahun berlalu. Sabda yang akhirnya dapat melupakan semua itu dikejutkan oleh kehadiran si lelaki misterius yang kembali melintasi tokonya (kali ini memakai baju bebas).  
  
Setelah menarik napas dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia memanggil lelaki misterius tersebut.


	5. Prompt Satu Kalimat 3

"He opened the door to find him standing there, crying."  
Pairing: Diki/Sabda

* * *

Rencana Diki untuk malam mingguan di depan tv menonton netflix buyar ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu depannya.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat lelaki yang pernah ia cintai berdiri di depan pintunya, dengan isak tangis tertahan.  
  
"D-Dik, a-aku... boleh masuk nggak?"  
  
Kata-kata tersebut membuat Diki memeluk lelaki di depannya dengan erat, kemudian lelaki tersebut menangis di dekapannya.


	6. Drabble Jikoshoukai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble yang dibuat dengan pengubahan seperlunya sehingga tidak 100% mirip dengan aslinya /yaiya

**Mutsuki**

Ketika melihat orang yang ia sukai keluar dari panggung, Dendy langsung bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia dapat menyukai sahabatnya itu.

Di panggung, orang yang Dendy sukai harus menahan dirinya sampai akhir pertunjukkan untuk tidak meremas bokong ‘sahabat’nya yang sekarang tampak imut di matanya.

 

**Fumizuki**

Awalnya Teguh merasa gugup ketika tiba saatnya kelompoknya naik ke panggung, tetapi ketika melihat Yahya menyemangatinya dari tempat kelompoknya, kepercayaan dirinya langsung melonjak naik.

Ia akan membuat penampilannya ini juara.

 

**Satsuki**

Saat Sabda melihat Dito keluar dari panggung, ia langsung berteriak dalam hati. Kekasihnya itu nampak sangat keren, dan entah kenapa membuat Sabda agak _turn-on_. Apalagi ketika ia melihat Dito membawa pedang. Pikirannya langsung melayang entah kemana.

Yopie yang duduk di sebelahnya memutuskan untuk menjauh dan duduk di samping Lito.

**Kannazuki**

Dina sudah mempersiapkan mental dan tubuhnya untuk hari ini. Hari dimana latihan kelompok yang ia jalani berhari-hari dengan tetes keringat dan air mata, juga pengorbanan jam golernya, akhirnya terbayar. Lirik-lirik lagu dan gerakan-gerakan sudah ia hapalkan, Dina sudah siap!

Dina berharap Cell akan memberikannya semangat dari tempat kelompoknya.

Ia langsung menyesali harapannya yang terkabul itu ketika ia melihat Cell melambaikan tangannya padanya dan membuat lirik-lirik lagu dan gerakan yang ia hapalkan menghilang seketika dari ingatannya.

 

**Shiwasu**

Ketika Diki berdansa di atas panggung, Dito sebagai seme yang baik tentu saja bersorak menyemangatinya. Tetapi justru hal ini malah membuat Diki tak fokus dan memunculkan rona merah di wajahnya.

Ghea yang memperhatikannya dari jauh langsung memberitahukan penemuannya pada teman-teman bejatnya dengan menggebu-gebu.

 

**Shimotsuki**

Kali ini giliran Shimotsuki menunjukkan hasil latihan mereka selama berminggu-minggu.

Kelompok mereka menari dengan anggun dan heboh, membuat penonton ikut bersorak ramai. Tak terkecuali Dina yang merasa geli ketika melihat sahabatnya, Lito, tampil.

Lalu, ketika Cell keluar dari balik panggung dan mulai menunjukkan aksinya, Dina harus diangkat panitia menjauh dari lokasi karena pingsan.

 

**Hazuki**

Giliran Hazuki yang menguasai panggung. Sabda melirik ke arah Dito yang menyemangatinya, lalu mengedipkan satu matanya sebelum menunjukkan kelihaiannya, membuat rona merah menghiasi wajah Dito dan membuat Diki mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena iri.

Ali yang memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa berharap kalau Yopie akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sabda saat ia memberikan Yopie semangat (walau tampak tak niat). Tetapi Yopie hanya menyeringai dan mendekap Fani lebih erat.

 

**Uzuki**

Penampilan dari para mahasiswa baru ditutup oleh kelompok Uzuki, yang tampil dengan tema _fashion show_.

Ali berharap kalau kali ini Yopie yang akan memberikannya semangat, dengan bersorak paling kencang di depan panggung. Tetapi orang yang dimaksud malah asyik mengobrol dengan Ghea dan Lito tentang kehomoan dan kegoblokan yang mereka dapat sepanjang acara.

Oke, habis sudah kesabaran Ali. Ia bersumpah ia akan ‘menghukum’ Yopie malam ini juga.

Selain Ali, seseorang juga merasakan kekecewaan yang sama.

Arya diam-diam menghela napas ketika menyadari Dito yang walau sempat menyemangatinya, tampak sibuk ‘bermesraan’ dengan Sabda. Yah, ia sudah tahu kalau di antara dia, Diki, dan Sabda, Sabda merupakan ‘favorit’ Dito. Tapi tetap terasa sakit juga.

...Paling tidak Diki bersorak paling kencang di depan panggung. Arya pikir itu sudah cukup.

 

**Advisor**

Walau tahu betul ini hanya bagian dari ‘pertunjukan’ mereka, Amane tetap bahagia dirinya dapat memeluk Husnul.


	7. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!! JANGAN DIBACA DI TEMPAT UMUM YAAAA

* * *

**Blindfold**

Pairing: Arya/Diki

* * *

Hal yang paling tidak disukai oleh Arya ketika ia dan kekasihnya melakukan ‘kegiatan malam’ adalah aturan absolut yang menyuruh Arya untuk memakai penutup mata.

“K-Kalo lo nggak mau pake, gue ga akan mau ‘main’ sama lo!”

Mau tidak mau, Arya turuti saja permintaan kekasihnya yang merepotkan itu.

Tetapi tidak untuk malam ini.

Malam ini, tanpa sepengetahuan Diki, ia tidak terlalu erat mengikat penutup matanya. Hal itu tentu saja mengakibatkan penutup matanya terbuka ketika Diki bergerak naik dan turun di atas bendanya yang menegang.

“A-Aaaah! A-Ar... Ar-AryaAAAH!”

Selama ini, Arya hanya dapat mendengar suara desahan dan erangan nikmat kekasihnya yang selalu membuatnya ingin mengenggam pinggang Diki dan bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat, kalau perlu sampai-sampai kekasihnya itu tidak dapat berpikir apapun selain kejantanannya yang menghantam _sweet spot_ nya.

Dan sekarang, Arya sangat bersyukur karena ia dapat melihat wajah Diki ketika ia meneriakkan namanya di sela-sela desahan dan erangan yang dibuatnya. Wajah yang memerah dengan bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan membuat Diki terlihat sangat erotis di mata Arya.

Kemudian, setelah mereka berdua sampai di puncak kenikmatan, Diki yang terengah-engah akhirnya menyadari kalau penutup mata Arya terlepas.

Diki lalu menghukum kekasihnya itu dengan tidak membiarkan Arya menyentuhnya selama dua minggu.

* * *

**Finger-fuck**

Pairing: Dito/Arya

* * *

“...Kamu yakin mau melakukan ini?”

Lelaki di depannya hanya mengangguk pelan sembari memeluk sebuah bantal dengan sangat erat.

Dito menghela napas. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa obrolan biasanya dengan Arya bisa sampai ke tahap ini. Padahal ia tidak ‘menggoda’ Arya atau apa. Yah, bukannya ia protes atau apa, sih. Tetapi ia hanya penasaran kenapa sahabatnya itu rela melakukan hal ini, padahal orang yang disukai Dito masih belum menyadari perasaannya.

_Oh well. One night stand doesn’t sound too bad, right_?

Satu jari Dito yang basah oleh _lube_ kini memasuki Arya perlahan, membuat Arya melonjak sesaat.

Dua jari masuk, wajah Arya mulai memerah dan napasnya memburu.

Ketika dua jari itu mulai bergerak di dalamnya, desahan pelan mulai keluar dari mulut Arya.

“...Nggh...”

“...Kita masih bisa berhenti, loh.” Ujar Dito agak khawatir. Namun, Arya menggeleng pelan.

“L-Lanjut.”

Mendengar respon tersebut, membuat Dito kembali menggerakkan dua jarinya di dalam Arya, mencari _sweet spot_ ‘sahabat’nya itu. Lalu ketika jari-jarinya menemukan _sweet spot_ tersebut, Dito langsung menggerakkan jarinya maju mundur dan keluar masuk dengan cepat.

Precum mulai mengalir dari benda Arya yang menegang. Desahan tertahan juga kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya semerah tomat, dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Arya berada di puncak kenikmatan sekarang.

Dengan menerikkan nama Dito, Arya melepaskan cairannya.

Pemandangan ‘sahabat’nya yang tampak ‘teler’ setelah kegiatan nista mereka barusan, membuat detak jantung Dito berdetak kencang. Apa ia sekarang mulai menyukai sahabatnya ini?

 

* * *

**First Time**

Pairing: Kresna/Dendy

* * *

“D-Den, yakin udah siap?”

Dendy menghela napas. “Gue udah bilang untuk yang **kelima** kalinya. Gue udah siap. Sekali lagi lu nanya, gue bakal pergi.”

“O-Oke, sori.” Balas Kresna panik sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. “Gue cuma ga mau lu maksain diri, Den.”

“Kan yang ngajak ngelakuin ginian pertama gue, Kres.” Dendy menyanggah lelah, capek akan kekasihnya yang terlalu khawatir ini. Oke, Dendy akui lucu memang, tapi lama-lama menganggu.

“Aku cuma ga mau kalo kamu ngelakuin ini karena terpaksa, Den...” Kresna berujar khawatir sembari menunduk muram. Dendy menghela napas.

“Aku ga terpaksa, kok. Ini kan hal yang normal dilakuin kalau emang sudah saling suka. Lagian udah kubilang, kan? Aku yang ngajak ginian.” Balas Dendy berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu sembari menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ucapan Dendy barusan sepertinya berhasil menenangkan Kresna, karena lelaki tersebut menatapnya sebentar sebelum wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat.

“K-Kalau itu memang maumu...”

Dendy nyengir. Ia memuji dirinya dalam hati karena walau posisinya _bottom_ , ia masih dapat ‘bertindak agresif’ bagi kekasihnya.

Malam itu, hubungan keduanya semakin dekat.

 

* * *

**Sex Toy (Vibrator)**

Pairing: Kresna/Ahmad

* * *

Hari ini mereka berdua mengikuti kelas Pancasila.

Yang membuat kelas Pancasila hari ini berbeda dari kelas Pancasila lainnya adalah... benda yang sekarang berada ‘di dalam’ Ahmad.

Sebuah vibrator, dengan posisi menyala.

Ahmad mengutuk dirinya yang entah bagaimana dapat setuju dengan permintaan Kresna yang _absurd_ ini. Ia sekarang hanya bisa berharap tidak ada yang menyadari tubuhnya yang sekarang bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

Kresna sebagai _mastermind_ yang duduk di belakang kekasihnya menyeringai. Ia merogoh sakunya diam-diam lalu menaikkan ‘level getaran’ vibrator di dalam Ahmad, membuat kekasihnya itu melonjak kaget sebelum menunduk menahan getaran di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ahmad bersumpah ia akan ‘membalas’ perbuatan nista Kresna tersebut nanti malam.

 

* * *

**Well-fucked**

Pairing: Dito/Sabda

* * *

Desahan dan erangan tertahan keluar dari mulut Sabda ketika Dito bergerak maju-mundur di belakangnya untuk yang ke... saking banyaknya, Sabda sudah tidak tahu lagi berapa ronde mereka melakukan kegiatan ini.

Dito mempercepat gerakannya, membuat Sabda melonjak dan gemetar. Ia masih dapat merasakan cairan Dito di dalam tubuhnya, dan gerakan Dito yang cepat membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir apapun selain kejantanan Dito yang menghantam _sweet spot_ nya.

Ketika Dito akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya lagi di dalam tubuh Sabda, Sabda langsung tumbang. Wajahnya memerah, rambutnya berantakan, seluruh tubuhnya basah akan keringat dan cairan putih, air liurnya mengalir, dan pandangan matanya sayu. Sabda benar-benar tampak _wrecked_.

Sepertinya Sabda akan istirahat penuh besok.

**Author's Note:**

> KENA WB ANJEEERRRRR HIKS HIKS HIKS


End file.
